Ranger of Olympus
by xXSeas of EmeraldXx
Summary: Alyssa finds herself in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people. Scared, tired, and at the brink of death, she stumbles into a strange camp, with people claiming that she is in the 21st century. She is whisked away on a mission to save the world. She must choose between Will, and her duty as a Ranger, or her new life in the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that's going to have quite a lot of chapters. I might even have a sequel to this. Do you guys prefer long chapters and less frequent updates? Or shorter chapter and more frequent updates? This is my first real story that isn't just a one or two-shot, so please let me know if there's any mistakes in here! Also, Alyssa is an OC of mine. She might appear in future stories/one-shots. If people want, I might make a story about Alyssa's past, how she became a Ranger, etc. I hope you don't mind me switching POV's randomly xD**

**NOTE: Something happened with the formatting. There isn't indents at the beginning of all paragraphs, I apologize for that. I don't know how to fix it. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Ranger's Apprentice. All rights go to their respectful owners**

**Leo's POV**

It was a normal summer day at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was enjoying the warm sun. I, on the other hand, was in the forest where we normally played Capture-The-Flag. The forest was one of the few places where I could think. The quiet sounds of nature calmed me down in times of stress.

I sat down on a mossy boulder and thought about the events that had happened during the last few months. Percy and Annabeth had recovered successfully after the fall into Tartarus. The Doors of Death were closed. But that's another story.

Life at camp hadn't changed one bit. If anything, I felt more of an outcast than ever. Percy and Annabeth were spending a lot of time together to compensate for the time lost while they were in Tartarus. Everyone else was always spending time with their significant other.

My siblings didn't pay much attention to me either. _I_ was the one that spent sleepless nights building the Argo II. _I _was there when everyone needed me most. But no one was ever there for me.

A loud, vicious, roaring sound jerked me back to reality. My hand instinctively dropped to my magical tool belt and pulled out a large hammer. I spun to my right, where I heard the roar.

I slowly made my way towards the sound. It was normal for monsters to lurk in the forest. But I wanted to slay it before it got the chance to sneak up on me later on. After a minute of winding in and out between the trees, I saw a black hellhound the size of a school bus. I also saw...a girl. What was a young girl, no older than me, doing here in the middle of the woods, alone? I've never seen her around camp before, I suspected she would be a new addition to our camp very soon.

The girl was desperately trying to avoid the hellhound's razor-sharp claws and deadly teeth. My battle reflexes took charge. I charged toward the monster, shooting a column of fire at it's face. The hellhound howled in pain and swung its head to the offender. I hefted the hammer over my hand and brought it down in a deadly arc on its black paw. The beast once more snarled in pain and lunged at me, those razor-sharp teeth ready to snap up its prey.

I was ready for it, and rolled to the side, the deadly teeth missing me by inches.

I willed another column of fire to shoot from my hand, this time hitting the hellhound in the side. I shot a quick glance back where I last saw the girl, sure enough, she was leaning against a tree, favoring her injured leg.

The hellhound tried me again, raising a clawed paw to lop my head off. I jumped back, quick enough to avoid being beheaded, but not quick enough that one of the claws scraped my stomach. The scar when from the left side of my ribcage, down to my right hip. I could feel warm blood slowly seeping through my shirt as I winced in pain.

I slowly advanced to the hellhound, only then realizing that the beast was in no better condition than I was. It was limping from one of its paws that I had smashed earlier. Its face and side was charred and burned.

I bit my lip and tried to ignore the pain that seared through me. Apparently the wound was cut deeper than I thought.

I took a deep breath and barreled to the hellhound, raising my hammer over my head, and I brought it down on the monster's skull with a sickening crunch. The beast instantly disintegrated into monster dust.

I turned to the tree where the girl sat. I sprinted to her and knelt down at her side. The girl was matted with recent and dried blood, all over her body. She donned simple brown leggings and a matching brown shirt. At least, I assumed they were brown. I couldn't be sure due to all the mud and dirt and blood that was smeared over her clothing. On her feet were soft leather boots, and she also had a large bow and an empty quiver strapped to her back. A ripped green-grey mottled cloak completed her outfit. Her head was lolled to one side, her shoulder-length, tangled auburn hair sprawled across her face, masking her eyes.

I put a finger on her wrist to check her pulse. It was there, but it was faint. I figured she wouldn't have long to live unless she got proper medical care. The girl's head slowly moved at the contact of my warm skin. Her head lifted, shaking her hair off her face, and a pair of deep brown eyes met mine.

"What...w-who are you...?" she stuttered, in a barely audible voice.

"I'm Leo Valdez. Don't worry, you're safe now. We need to get you some help. Fast!"

"L-leo..." Her voice faded and her head lolled to the side again.

With renewed urgency, I picked her up bridal-style and made my way out of the forest to the infirmary, dodging the low-lying branches on the way.

I broke out through the trees and sprinted to the infirmary. She was fairly light, so I had no problem carrying her. Campers looked at me questioningly, but I simply ignored their attention.

I burst through the open doors of the infirmary. "I need help! Quick!" I yelled, my voice carrying to every corner of the room. Several patients glared at me for the disruptment. I shrugged and gently laid the girl down into a soft, white cot. One of the Apollo kids, which I recognized as Will Solace, rushed forward. He immediately checked her pulse, and his brows furrowed as he frowned. "What happened?" Will asked calmly, grabbing some ambrosia off a nearby table.

I proceeded to tell Will what had happened. He nodded slowly as he the absorbed the information. "She's alive," Will began. "But only hanging by a thread. I'm positive that she's a demigod. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to cross the camp boundaries, nor would she have been attacked by that monster in the first place. And by her condition, it looks like she came across several other monsters as well. I'm impressed that she made it alive without a guardian satyr."

**3rd Person POV**

Leo watched as Will carefully used a linen bandage to wrap around the girl's head, stemming the blood flow. He gently prodded her ribs, arms and legs, and found two broken ribs and a broken ankle, along with cuts and bruises in between. Then, he broke off a piece of the ambrosia and gently fed it to her. Will stood up, brushing the remaining ambrosia crumbs off his hands. Will noticed the blood stained on the front of Leo's shirt. He handed Leo a square of ambrosia, which Leo accepted gratefully, and Will carefully placed a bandage around the wound. Leo thanked Will and hurried off to the Big House to alert Chiron of this situation.

Chiron opened the door to his private study to reveal a certain son of Hephaestus. Leo started babbling incoherent words as soon as he saw the centaur. "There'samysteriousgirlthatIfoundbeingattackedinth eforestandIbroughtherintotheinfirmaryandshe'suncon scious," Leo explained, rather louder than necessary.

"Woah, slow down there! Take a deep breath. Now tell me what happened. Slowly," Chiron said calmly.

Leo took a deep breath and started over. "Chiron, just a few minutes ago, I was in the forest. And all of a sudden I heard a monster. So I searched for it and saw a hellhound attacking this...girl. She was around my age, maybe even younger. There was no one else around, so I killed the monster. She was in bad shape, all bruised and cut up. She was barely conscious when I rushed to her side. Before I could ask for a name, she slipped into unconsciousness. So I carried her to the infirmary, where she's being taken care of by some of the Apollo kids."

Leo suck in a deep breath, waiting for Chiron to say something. He just simply nodded, taking in all the new information. There was an awkward silence between the two, as Leo looked anxiously to the centaur for some sort of answer. After a minute of dead silence, Chiron finally spoke, his voice grave.

"Well, she's in good hands for now. We'll question her further when she wakes up. I appreciate your bravery in standing up to the hellhound to save her life. But for now, you may go back to your regular activities."

And with that, Chiron dismissed Leo, who headed off in search of the seven to tell them the news.

"So, if she _is_ a demigod, who do you think her godly parent is?" Percy wondered aloud.

Leo had called the seven demigods for a meetup. And here they were, sitting on the beach.

Everyone looked expectantly at Leo, and he shrugged.

"I'm just guessing here," Leo began. "But when I found her, she had a bow, so maybe she's the daughter of Apollo?"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "Just because she has a bow, doesn't mean she's Apollo's kid. Frank uses a bow, and he's a son of Ares," She pointed out.

Leo nodded slowly. "True. But Ares is the god of war, so technically, Frank doesn't count..." Leo countered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh for gods' sake, do we have to argue about this?! We'll find out eventually who her parents are. In the meantime, let's just make her feel welcome," Annabeth suggested. She scanned her eyes among the demigods, each one nodding and chorusing their agreement. They were smart enough to know not to annoy a child of Athena, _especially_ Annabeth. They all stood up, brushing off the sand from their clothes, and went to resume their normal activities. Leo was left standing on the beach, still curious about the mysterious girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! This was re-uploaded because I screwed something up and put in the previous chapter into the second xD If that makes sense. Anyways, it should be fixed now**

**Reviews**

**Savannah Silverstone: Thank you! :) Leo's my fav character too :D I might throw in more RA characters, depending on how the storyline goes.**

**The Girl's POV**

I woke up in a strange building. The place was mostly empty, except for a few kids laying in cots similar to mine. My first reaction was panic. I was in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people. I looked up, and sitting on the foot of my bed was a young man with a shock of tousled brown hair, with almost elven-like ears. Standing next to him was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. The blonde was talking to a man...wait, not a man. From the waist down, he was a stallion, and from the waist up, he looked like a regular man. The girl was asking questions to the man, making urgent hand gestures and talking in hushed voices. The man answered in a calm matter, gently laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. The other boy that was sitting on the foot of my bed looked back and forth at the two people with mild interest.

I slowly tried to move my head to get a better look at my surroundings. I whimpered as pain shot through my head, instantly making me nauseous.

The brown-haired boy spun around at the noise. "Thank the gods, you're awake!" He exclaimed, capturing the attention of the other two.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" The man asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Like I've been run over by a stampede of horses. Ten times...," I answered, my voice weak.

The man nodded. "Let me introduce my self. I'm Chiron, the camp director at Camp Half-Blood," he said.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase," The girl said, with a warm smile.

The boy that was sitting on the foot of the bed grinned childishly and introduced himself. "The name's Leo Valdez, though, we've kinda already met. I'm Supreme Commander of the Argo II. My enemies call me "Valdez", my friends call me "Leo", and my worshippers call me "The All-Mighty Son of Hephaestus", he announced proudly, in which he was rewarded with a light slap upside the head by Annabeth. "_What_ worshippers?" She rolled her eyes and directed the next comment to me. "Ignore him. He lets everything go to his head."

I hesitated slightly, knowing that it would be polite to introduce my self as well, but I wasn't sure if I should reveal my identity. I shrugged and took the risk. If they were an enemy, they'd had multiple opportunities to kill me if they so desired, but they didn't. They didn't seem like the cold-blooded thieves that I had encountered during my years of a Ranger's apprentice. If anything, they may well be an ally to Araluen.

"I'm Alyssa," I said.

3rd Person POV

Annabeth nodded. "Nice to meet you Alyssa. Where are you from?"

"Araluen," Alyssa answered, but all she got were confused looks.

"I've never heard of such a place. Is it in America?" Annabeth asked, furrowing her brows as she tried to recall the name.

Now it was Alyssa's turn to be confused. "America?"

"You know, the United States of America? Or are you from Canada?"

"Are you messing with me? I don't think there is such a place called Canada or America," Alyssa said. She was simply tired, hungry, and dirty, and all she wanted was to satisfy those needs.

Annabeth sighed. She was starting to get frustrated. Chiron gently laid a hand on her shoulder "Why don't you and Leo go to your regular camp activities, okay? Alyssa needs rest. We can discuss this later," He said softly, gesturing to the exit. Leo shrugged "Fine by me." And with that, he and Annabeth headed over to the arena to train.

"Take all the time you need to rest, Alyssa," Chiron said. "We don't mean any harm. We just want to help. Call for one of the campers here if you are in need of anything," Chiron walked, or rather, "trotted" outside, leaving Alyssa to her thoughts.

Alyssa laid back down into the comforting embrace of her pillow and closed her eyes in bliss. She hadn't gotten proper rest for days. She thought about the events that occurred a few days before she stumbled upon the camp.

**This was a short chapter, I know. But the next chapter is going to be a flashback, and it's going to take up a whole chapter. So I didn't want to get into the flashback part in this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the flashback of Alyssa surviving in New York. I'm really trying hard to **_**not**_ **make Alyssa a Mary-Sue. This is my first OC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or RA, all rights go to their respective owners.**

_**Flashback**_

Alyssa woke up in the middle of bustling strangers, tall buildings, and strange, metal creatures that moved on circular wheels down the paved road. She was confused. And scared. Strangers gave her odd looks. Some were of confusion. Others were of anger as they hastily pushed Alyssa out of their way. Alyssa looked around at her surroundings. Nothing she could see was of any familiarity to her. All she remembered was falling asleep last night in her room in Will's cabin.

At the thought of Will, she looked around once more, her eyes searching for the familiar shock of tousled brown hair, but to no avail. She figured she would have to get out of this situation alone. She slipped into a dark alley, blending in with the shadows.

Alyssa took stock of her inventory. Luckily, she had her grey-green mottle cloak, and her longbow and a quiver full of arrows. Whoever "decided" to drop her off in the middle of nowhere in her sleep apparently didn't feel generous enough to provide her with some food or water. She checked her belt and fortunately she found her saxe knife and throwing knife hanging in their normal double scabbard.

Alyssa let her survival instincts take over. Will's voice seemed to echo in her head as she recalled the lesson's he had taught her. _When you're in an unfamiliar place, always assume that everyone's your enemy, until they prove otherwise. _Alyssa made a mental checklist of things she would need until she could find out where she was and how to get back home. First she would need a source of food and water. She crept out of the dark alley and looked at the stone building surrounding her.

People bustled in and out of the buildings with large bags filled with some kind of goods in their hands. Alyssa assumed that that was where the shops were. Only one problem; she had no money. And it's not like she could steal the food. She had spent years training as a Ranger to _stop_ people from stealing, among other things. If she did such a thing herself, especially to people who might be an ally, she would be a hypocrite and a disgrace to the Corps. Besides, people were _everywhere,_ even Rangers couldn't move unseen in these crowded conditions. The grey-green mottling pattern of her cloak didn't blend in well with the stone-grey surroundings. Her last solution was to fight. Alyssa almost immediately put the thought out of her head. If she acted as their enemy, they would simply act in the same way. If she acted peaceful and friendly, she might gain some information; a Ranger's stock-in-trade.

Coming to a decision, she quickly stood, trying to look as normal and friendly as possible. As she strode swiftly down the street, she glanced quickly at passing strangers. She noticed that no one carried weapons of any kind. They didn't have that air of fear and worry that normal farmers and lower-class citizens had as they lived in their unprotected homes. No, these people had seemed carefree, happy even. _They must be nobles,_ she thought.

Alyssa approached a young woman in her early twenties.

"Excuse me," Alyssa said, trying to capture the attention of the woman, who was talking into a small, black device.

The woman turned to face Alyssa and snapped the device shut. "May I help you?" She asked politely. Although Alyssa could tell that the smile was forced. "Going to a costume party are you?" the woman mused. Alyssa looked down at her garb. She wasn't exactly sure what a "costume party" was, but she tossed that thought aside. "No, rather, I'm seeking information on where I am?

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're on Parker Street," she replied.

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows. "Parker Street? Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well...there isn't much to elaborate on. You're on the corner of Parker Street, in New York. Listen, I've got to go to work. If you need directions, I'm sure someone else will help," she added hastily. Then the woman strode quickly down the street, and entered a tall building.

Alyssa frowned slightly. New York? Parker Street? She had never heard such names. Nonetheless, she had to get food. She watched as people came in and out of the shop, and made up her mind. Haggling a little wouldn't hurt. It was worth the shot. She walked confidently into the shop. _Always appear to be confident, even if you're not. If you show nervousness, people will surely take advantage of it. _Will's words echoed in her head.

Alyssa pushed the glass door and entered. She made sure to keep her two knifes within easy reach. Just in case. There was a man at the counter in perhaps his late twenties. His eyes widened at the stranger, dressed in mysterious garb and carrying an arsenal of weapons. The stranger clearly spelt trouble. The man quickly dialed the police into his cell phone.

Alyssa, confused, held up her hands in surrender. She wasn't sure exactly _what_ the man was speaking into, but she was certain that he was calling for reinforcements.

"I mean no harm. All I want is a little information on where I am. And perhaps some food, as I haven't got any money," Alyssa said, keeping her voice calm and neutral.

The man put down the strange device. "Put down your weapons," the man called, rather harshly. Slowly, Alyssa unsheathed her saxe knife and lay it on the counter for the man to see. She was careful to keep her small throwing knife concealed. She couldn't go wandering around weaponless. She shrugged the quiver off her shoulder and took off the bow as well. She placed both weapons on the counter, next to the saxe. She made sure that the saxe knife would be in easy reach in case of an incident.

"There, see? I honestly mean no harm," she said.

The man looked at her skeptically. "Got any other weapons on you?"

Alyssa lied and shook her head. Alyssa was generally an honest person. But she wouldn't tell the truth if it risked her safety.

Alyssa kept her distance from the man. He looked relatively harmless. But it was better safe than sorry.

The man opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted as three men clad in a dark blue uniform burst through the doors. They each carried a small black device that looked like a small crossbow. And all three were aimed at Alyssa. _Great, _she thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

**There's the end of this chapter! There will be one more chapter on this flashback. I just cut it in half and posted this because I haven't updated the story in a while.**

**But after the next chapter, the story will continue in the present, at Camp Half-Blood!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I wanted to know whether I should make Alyssa a demigod or not. I thought that having the powers of a demigod and Ranger skills would make her too overpowered. But what are your opinions on this? If she's going to be a demigod, who should her parent be? And also, if you have tips to improve my OC, let me know! :) **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a continuation of Alyssa's flashback. Also in the beginning, in case people were confused, the "devices" I described as being small and black, were guns. Alyssa obviously wouldn't have known what it was, and would have thought it was a "crossbow". I'm sure most of you knew that, but I didn't want anyone to be confused xD.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or RA. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**3rd Person POV**

The three men dressed in uniforms had all three of their small crossbow-like devices pointed at Alyssa. She assumed that if any one of the three men pulled the trigger, it would spell out death for her.

"Look, as I've said countless times already, I don't want to cause trouble," Alyssa said.

The man on the right shook his head. "Of course, Miss. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm what with the weapons you carried," he said sarcastically, jerking his head to the weapons laid on the counter. "I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you. Weapons of any kind are not allowed in the premises." The three men stepped forward. Two of them grabbed for each of Alyssa's arms, while the third man kept his device trained on her. Alyssa was ready for it. She was standing on the balls of her feet the whole time, expecting the worst.

Alyssa ducked out of the way as the mens' arms clasped nothing but air. In one lightning-fast, fluid movement, she pivoted on her right foot, throwing up an overhand punch to the face of the man holding the weapon. She heard a _crack_ as the man's nose broke under the sudden impact. He doubled over, holding his nose in agony and dropping his crossbow.

She drew her throwing knife, and it came out with a slithering sound of steel on leather.

She had forgotten the two other men, and they both surrounded her on either side, both black crossbows pointed at her.

"Don't move," one of the men said, his voice slightly quavering. He had seen how this girl could fight.

Alyssa looked toward the exit. One of the men was blocking the exit. Without thinking, she lunged toward the one blocking the exit, and brought the hilt of the throwing knife down on his skull with a sickening _crunch_. His eyes glazed and he toppled over.

Alyssa took the opportunity. She snatched up her weapons that still lay undisturbed on the counter. Hopping over the two bodies of the men, she raced out the door, with the remaining man hot on her trail.

She suddenly turned right and sped down a dark ally. As the man rounded the corner and came charging toward her, Alyssa brought up the arm holding the throwing knife and threw it in one, smooth movement. The knife spun end on end as it flew. A second later, there was a _clunk _as the hilt of the knife thudded dully into the man's skull. And down he went.

Alyssa hurried and retrieved her knife. She took a second to catch her breath. It had all happened so fast. Obviously she wouldn't be going back there anytime soon.

She'd just have to catch her own food. But where? As far as Alyssa could see, there was no sign of any wildlife. She'd just have to walk to the edge of the town until she got to a forest.

She'd have to travel the whole way undercover. She didn't want the same incident that happened in the shop to repeat. Alyssa pulled up the cowl of her cloak, obscuring the top half of her face. She made sure that her weapons were in easy reach, and crept down the allies, to what she thought was the edge of town.

_**5 hours later**_

Alyssa had been walking for hours, thinking that with every step, she was closer to food and water. But she began to doubt her plan. The city seemed almost endless. She hadn't seen one sign of any wildlife. Alyssa looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly sinking down to the horizon. Alyssa crept into the shadows of the back of a building and sat down wearily. She unsheathed her knives and lay them down beside her, along with her bow and quiver. Her mouth was raw and gummy and she longed for a cup of hot coffee. Alyssa was starving. She hadn't eaten or drank in well over twenty four hours. If she couldn't find something to drink within the next few days, she would surely die in the hot summer heat.

Alyssa lay down, groaning softly as she eased her aching muscles. She wrapped herself in her cloak tried to relax. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do. She almost considered giving up. _Stop thinking like that, _Alyssa scolded herself. Will had been in much more worse situations, and he hadn't given up. If Alyssa gave up, Will would've been disappointed. No, she _had _to keep going. There was no other direction to go but forward.

With that last thought in Alyssa's head, she drifted off to sleep.

Soft growling shattered the silence. Alyssa's eyes fluttered open almost instantly. She kept her breathing at a steady pace, and her head still. She almost always slept like a cat, especially in potential danger areas. She saw a large shadow only a couple hundred feet away, coming toward her. Instinctively, she jumped to her feet, grabbing her bow and quickly laying an arrow on the bowstring. She squinted into the dark, and she could make out canine features on the beast. It looked alarmingly similar to a large dog, over two meters high.

The beast growled once more at the sudden movement of its victim. The creature charged at a surprising speed, loping up the distance between it and Alyssa. Alyssa drew back her arrow until the feathered tip touched the corner of her mouth. She saw the mental picture in her mind of the arrows path, and adjusted her aim slightly upwards. There was the familiar _twang _as the arrow sped on its way. Alyssa had no time to see the result of her shot, she sent two more arrows in rapid succession towards the barreling beast. What she saw next baffled her. The arrows seemed to fly right..._through _the creature. It couldn't have been possible that she missed, she had seen the arrow hit the creature's chest. _It must have bounced off the fur_, she thought. After all, in the dim moonlight, her eyes could've been playing a trick on her.

She quickly slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder and snatched up her two knives. The creature was only fifty feet away at this point. Alyssa took a fighting stance, both knives raised.

As the creature came closer, Alyssa leapt out of the way in the last second, slashing the beast in the side. But she felt no impact. The knife slashed nothing but air. She rolled to her feet to complete the move. She glanced behind her and saw that the creature skidded to a halt, but it appeared undamaged. She was _certain _that she had been close enough to hit the creature with her saxe…

The creature whirled around and lunged, landing on Alyssa's chest. She felt the air driven out of her lungs, along with a few ribs breaking as she fell. The razor-sharp claws dug deep into her skin, sending hot blood cascading down her stomach. The monster slashed its claws across her face, tearing the skin on her forehead and cheeks, which caused the blood to run into her eyes, blinding her.

Alyssa screamed in agony. She had dropped the saxe knife as the monster pounced her, but luckily she still had the throwing knife in her left hand. If the beast's fur could stop a speeding arrow, it would most definitely stop a small knife. Nonetheless, Alyssa stabbed the creature over and over again, but every time, the knife literally went _through _the beast as if it were air. She struggled hopelessly, kicking her legs and trying to escape death. But every time, the creature would simply lean harder into her chest. Alyssa could feel her vision start to blur and her breathing slowed. Burning agony seared through her.

_This could be it, _she thought to herself ruefully. _This might be the day I die. _She took a deep breath. No. She was _not _going to die to a filthy mutt. With one last effort, she lunged her body upwards, not enough to throw the beast off entirely, but just enough for her to roll away from the underneath deadly claws. She stumbled to her feet, overwhelmed at her near-death experience. She ran as fast as she could, picking up her saxe as she passed it. Alyssa could hear the soft pounding of the paws on the asphalt as the beast gave chase. She ran blindingly through allies and past buildings.

Alyssa had been running for what felt like hours, with the beast constantly at her feet. The winding turns that Alyssa took saved her life, slowing the creature down. She thought she was a goner, until she saw a familiar green and brown area. A forest. She bolted toward it. In the close confinements of the forest, she might have a chance of getting away. A thin chance at that, but she had no other option. She broke into the treeline, branches whipping at her face. Alyssa could hear crashing sounds behind her, but she started to slow down. She couldn't run like this for much longer. She couldn't help it, but she stopped, panting heavily. Her lungs were on fire. The beast crashed into her from behind, and she had barely enough time to roll to her feet before the creature could capture her underneath its deadly teeth-like claws.

Alyssa desperately tried to avoid the monstrous teeth and claws. All of a sudden she saw a blast of fire from the corner of her eye. The column of fire hit the beast straight in the side, diverting its attention. She saw a boy armed with an oversized hammer charging the beast.

She fell into a coughing fit and sank to her knees. She could feel the life escape her.

The last thing she saw was a brown-haired, elven-like boy kneeling over her, then the darkness enveloped her.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Hopefully that was intense enough for you guys. I'm not that great at writing action scenes so...hopefully it's not THAT bad. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow authors! This chapter is in the present. The whole flashback thing is done, and now this is where Alyssa is exploring Camp Half-Blood and meeting the other demigods.**

**Anyways, read on! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or RA. All rights go to their respectful owners. **

**3rd Person POV**

Alyssa's eyes fluttered open. She was still laying in the same cot in the infirmary. She hadn't realized that she drifted asleep. Alyssa attempted to sit up, and winced as pain shot through her ribs. She took a deep breath and swung her legs across the bed, and stood. She immediately felt nauseous and she groaned slightly as she leaned against the bed for support. Despite the bad condition she was in when she arrived, Alyssa felt better. She realized in awe that her cuts and scrapes had disappeared, as if they had never been there in the first place.

Alyssa wanted answers. What was this place? She started toward the building doors, but stopped as an alarming thought struck her. She looked around quickly. Where was her weapons? Her double-scabbard was gone from her belt, and the bow and quiver was absent as well. Grimacing, she headed out the door, and into the sun.

She looked around, and there were kids _everywhere. _Aged from ten year olds to teenagers, they were either talking to their friends, or participating in an activity.

"Thank the gods you're all right!" A voice exclaimed. Jogging towards her was the elvish boy that had saved her life. Alyssa searched her mind for the name...Leo!

Alyssa couldn't help but give a small smile as he approached. Leo's smile was infectious.

"Perhaps you would know where my weapons are?" she asked. Leo nodded and ran over to a nearby shed, and produced the weapons. He came back and handed them to her. "Here you go. We moved them in there so that they were out of the way."

Alyssa nodded her thanks and clipped her scabbard back on to her belt, and slung her bow and quiver across her shoulder. "C'mon, Alyssa! I'll introduce you to some of the other people here," Leo said, tugging Alyssa's arm. She let herself be led over to a large, open field.

Leo stopped in front of it. "This is one of our training arenas, it's where we learn swordsmanship, archery, that kind of thing," Leo called over his shoulder. He called to a boy and a girl that were engrossed in their sword-fighting. The pair turned and jogged over to Alyssa and Leo. The boy had a mop of jet-black hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. He was tanned and muscular, and was easily a foot taller than Alyssa, but then again, most people were taller than her.

The other girl Alyssa recognized as Annabeth, who she had seen in the infirmary before. The boy inclined his head toward her and flashed her a grin. "You must be Alyssa. Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced himself, and shook hands with Alyssa.

"It's nice to see you up and about again, Alyssa," Annabeth acknowledged. Alyssa shrugged. "My ribs are still slightly bruised, but I'm sure it's only time," she said.

Percy nodded meaningfully at the bow over Alyssa's shoulder. "You know how to use that?"

Alyssa nodded. "I've been training for over three years now," She replied.

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You mean, you already know you're a half-blood?"

Alyssa frowned. "Half-what? I haven't the slightest inkling of what you're talking about."

Annabeth dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand. "Never mind that. You'll know all in due time. In the mean time, I recommend you wash up and get ready for dinner. To put it mildly, you're a bit...ripe," she said, smiling humorously to take the sting out of her words.

Alyssa looked down and had to agree with Annabeth. She was still caked in dirt, twigs, and leaves.

"C'mon, I'll help you find a change of clean clothes," Annabeth said, and lead

Alyssa to the Athena cabin. Alyssa looked up at the owl decor that was perched over the doorway. Its eyes seemed to follow her as she past.

Annabeth searched through the drawers that sat in the corner of the room. "Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling out an extra camp shirt, along with a

pair of jean shorts.

Alyssa tried not to show disgust on her face. She would normally never wear a shirt that was colored so vibrantly. Like most Rangers, she felt uncomfortable drawing attention to herself, and wearing brightly coloured garments wasn't going to help. Nonetheless, she accepted the clothes with a degree of gratefulness. Vibrant or not, it was definitely better than the rags she was wearing currently.

Annabeth led Alyssa over to where the girls' showers were. She directed Alyssa to a stall. "There you go, Alyssa."

Alyssa looked at the odd metal-like handle that adorned the wall of the stall. "How...does this work exactly? Where's the water?" She asked, perplexed.

Annabeth had a confused look on her face. "Well, you just twist the handle and the water comes out." She demonstrated and lo and behold, water came out of the spout in a crystal clear stream.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes. "But...that's not possible. Don't you carry the water from a river?"

Annabeth snorted. "Alyssa, no one's done such a thing in a long time. You don't need to do that if you have running water." Annabeth was slightly worried. She had a strange vibe, as if Alyssa _wasn't_ normal. How had she not known what a shower was? And suddenly, it struck her.

"Alyssa, what year is it?" Annabeth asked urgently. Alyssa's eyebrows shot up at the abnormal question. "Well, it's 643."

Annabeth's eyes widened into saucers. "Alyssa, it's not 643. You're in 2013," she said at length. Alyssa said nothing. She had a far-away look in her eyes, and a knot started to form in her stomach. "H-how is that possible?" she finally sputtered, looking to Annabeth with fearful eyes. Annabeth shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We'll talk about this later. I'm sure you want to clean up first." Annabeth quickly showed Alyssa how to use the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, then went to get ready for dinner herself.

Alyssa got out of the shower, still dazed at the fact that she had magically teleported to the future. She saw kids gathering around a series of large tables in the middle of the camp. She approached the nearest table, and she recognized Percy, who was the only one at the table. Percy turned as Alyssa approached.

"Hey Alyssa. You can come sit here if you like," he said, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Alyssa gratefully sank into the chair, and placed her bow and quiver underneath the table. Percy looked at Alyssa with concern.

"Annabeth told me what happened. Don't worry, we'll help you get back to your home, or at least try," he said. Alyssa nodded with gratitude. She looked at the empty plate that was laid in front of her. At the smell of food, she realized how hungry she was. Her stomach grumbled in

anticipation.

Percy gestured to glass tumbler that lay beside Alyssa's plate. "Just...tell the cup what you want to drink, and it'll automatically fill itself up," Percy instructed in a matter-of-fact tone. Alyssa looked at Percy as if a second limb had sprouted from his chest.

"Is this...a joke? There's no way it-" she began, but was cut off by the son of Poseidon. "Trust me. This isn't a joke," he reassured.

Alyssa looked at the demigod suspiciously. She saw truth in the young man's eyes. Joke or not, there was only one way to find out. She leaned forward, closer to the cup, and whispered. "Coffee, please."

Miraculously, the cup filled up with the fragrant brown liquid. Alyssa looked to Percy in awe, her mouth hanging open.

Percy chuckled and his face split into a smirk. "The cup's enchanted. And if you think _that's _cool, you haven't seen anything yet. Do the same thing to the plate, and it'll fill itself up."

Again, Alyssa leant forward, whispering "Rabbit stew." And lo and behold, the plate warped into a bowl and filled itself with Alyssa's favourite stew. She took a spoon and experimentally tasted it. She marveled at the warm broth that slid down her throat, seeming to warm her whole body.

Percy tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the bonfire that laid in the back of the field. "We're supposed to burn a portion of our meal as an offering to the gods. Don't worry, we'll explain to you about the gods after we eat," Percy added as an afterthought.

Alyssa nodded and followed the son of Poseidon to the bright bonfire. Imitating Percy's actions, she scraped a chunk of rabbit meat into the fire, and it fell into the ashes with a sizzle.

They went back to their seats and wolfed down their meals, savoring every bite; Alyssa especially.

Alyssa sat back after finishing her meal, nursing the coffee that she held in her hands. She sipped blissfully at the cherished drink as Percy finished up the last remains of his meal. She noticed that the buzz of conversation slowly diminished as people, with full bellies, drifted away from the tables. Percy glanced sidelong at Alyssa. "Now's the time you're going to learn about demigods. I assume you're going to be here for

a while, so it's best to learn about this," he said.

Alyssa nodded and followed Percy to the Big House. But she never knew the surprise she was in for…

**So that's it for this chapter! (Sorry for taking so long…)**

**~Seas of Emerald **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or Ranger's Apprentice. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**3rd Person POV**

Alyssa sat down nervously on the sofa in the Big House. Chiron stood in front of her, pacing back and forth across the room. Now was the time Alyssa would learn about these so-called "gods", and as to what Annabeth meant when she said "half-blood". Alyssa drummed her fingers anxiously on her knee. She wasn't sure exactly _why _she was nervous. Maybe it was because she was scared of the truth. She felt a small worm of fear gnawing at her stomach. What if she never got back to Araluen? She might not see Will or Halt or anybody ever again…

Chiron cleared his throat and stopped pacing. "Now, Alyssa, I assume you know about the Greek gods?" Alyssa nodded. She remembered being told myths and stories about them when she was a child. Chiron continued. "Well, they're living right now. They never died out despite the stories that you might have heard. And sometimes, they have children with humans. Their children are called half-bloods or demigods. This is a camp that keep all children of the gods safe. People like Percy, Annabeth and Leo. They train here, and learn to defend themselves against the many dangers that they will face outside the camp borders."

Chiron paused, letting Alyssa soak up the information. Then he continued.

"And we might think that you are one of these children. In which case, you should stay here, and train."

"But…I'm already familiar with weapons. I've been training with weapons for years now," Alyssa challenged, gesturing vaguely to the bow slung over her back. Chiron gave a small smile. "Well, then you'll have a head start. I'm sure you can spar with Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth told me that you weren't exactly, er, part of this century. We aren't sure as to _why_ you're here in the first place. It might be some sort of message from the gods, or perhaps...the next Great Prophecy." Chiron's eyes grew dark as he said the last two words.

"What? What's the Great Prophecy?" Alyssa questioned. Chiron shook his head. "That isn't something you need to know, Alyssa. You don't need more weight on your shoulders than you already have. Now, off you go. If you have any more questions ask Percy or Annabeth."

Alyssa slowly rose from the sofa and walked out the door. Child of a Greek god? Her? Could that even be possible? When she was a little girl, she was raised by her single mother. Her mother said that her father left. But Alyssa never knew why. Maybe it had some sort of connection…

Deep in thought, she was taken by surprise when a hand grabbed her arm. Alarmed, she spun around, her saxe knife already have-drawn. There stood a boy with curly, brown locks, and crystal blue eyes. Next to him, stood a similar looking boy, a couple inches taller. Both of the boys were still a couple inches taller than Alyssa.

The two boys jumped back at the sight of the gleaming blade. "Woah! Do you plan to behead us or something with that knife?" The shorter one yelped. Alyssa sighed and re-sheathed her saxe. "Can I help you?" she asked. The shorter boy held out a hand and Alyssa shook it. "The name's Connor Stoll, and this is my brother Travis," he said, gesturing to the taller boy beside him. Alyssa nodded. "I'm Alyssa Cardon."

Before Alyssa could pull her hand away, Connor placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He looked up, putting on what he liked to call "his charming face".

He earned a punch to the arm by Travis, who rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "You've known her for like, two minutes, and you're already hitting on her?!" Travis exclaimed. Connor, letting go of Alyssa's hand, smirked. "Like you would do any different."

Alyssa wasn't sure if she should be flattered or disgusted. As a Ranger, she had a lot of male influences in her life. She never really acted like a girl. She never thought to be "lady-like" as most eighteen year olds were taught to be. In fact, she absolutely _despised _dresses and jewelry. It made her feel constricted. Alyssa said nothing, only glared. She wasn't one to be swayed so easily. She was just about to turn on her heels and leave, when a thought occurred to her. "Do you know where Leo is?" she asked.

Travis shrugged carelessly. "Hmm, he might be in his cabin, over there," Travis pointed to the Hephaestus cabin across the field. Alyssa breathed a quick thank you and jogged off to the cabin. As she came up the door, she noticed with interest that the whole building was decorated with gears and metal parts. Alyssa rapped on the door, and waited for it to open.

Leo opened the door, and his face lit up as he saw her. "Alyssa! What brings you here?" Alyssa smiled warmly back. "I believe that I forgot to say thank you for saving me back in the forest. I owe you my life," she said. Leo dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. "Nah, it's nothing. So did Chiron talk to you about demigods and such?" He asked absentmindedly, wiping off the grease-stains on his forehead with an equally dirty cloth.

Alyssa pursed her lips. "Yes, he did. Is it… true?" She asked cautiously.

Leo snorted. "Chiron never lies about things like this. Of course it is," he told her, heading back into the room, calling over his shoulder. "Well, I better finish this project. I'll maybe see you at breakfast tomorrow?" Alyssa nodded and Leo flashed a toothy grin as he shut the door.

Alyssa turned, and looked for Percy and Annabeth. She walked around a bit, and eventually spotted them in the same field they were last time, dueling each other. She jogged lightly over to them, careful to avoid the flashing of swords from other campers. Percy and Annabeth saw her approach.

"Hey, Alyssa! Glad you're here, I was going to introduce you to some of the other demigods. We were having a training marathon together." Percy added with a cheeky grin.

Percy called over multiple other people, all looking about the same age. He briefly introduced Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank.

"So, Alyssa, want to have a little duel. Me against you?" Percy asked. Alyssa smirked. "Of course." She slung the bow and quiver off her shoulder, threw them on the grass out of the way, and unsheathed her knives. Percy, as always, chose Riptide. They both stood two or so meters apart, shuffling in circles, trying to guess the other opponent's moves. Alyssa saw Percy's stance. He definitely looked like he knew how to use that weapon of his. Percy noticed the same in Alyssa.

It was Percy that made the first move. He lunged with lightning speed, but Alyssa, balanced on the balls of her feet, sidestepped easily. She slashed an uppercut with her saxe at Percy, but he skipped away just in time to avoid being beheaded. Alyssa swiped a low underhand cut at Percy's waist. He parried it just in time. Percy's sword arced in a deadly overhead cut, the gleaming blade catching the sunlight. Alyssa brought up her throwing knife, and locked it behind the saxe, forming an "x". Alyssa remembered Will teaching her the double knife defense. Now was the time to put it to good use.

Riptide clanged loudly against the hard steel of the saxe. The two blades locked hilts, and the owner's stood chest-to-chest, as they battled in a contest of brute strength. Alyssa knew that Percy was stronger muscle-wise, even if Alyssa had strong arm and back muscles from all her training. Percy forced Alyssa down to her knees, and at a last resort, she aimed a solid, flat-footed kick to Percy's kneecap. Percy yelped in pain as his knee buckled. He stumbled slightly, but he didn't fall. No, Percy Jackson never gave up.

He saw a dull flash of steel and instinctively brought up Riptide to intercept it. The solid hit jarred his arm. The saxe knife and Riptide locked cross-pieces yet again. This time, Percy twisted his blade, bringing the knife with it, until it got to the point which Alyssa had no choice to drop her knife. It was the disarming technique he had learned from Luke when he first came to camp. Alyssa gritted her teeth and reluctantly dropped the saxe, and Percy immediately kicked it away from reach.

All Alyssa had left was her throwing knife. It was a near to useless weapon against a cavalry sword. She had the disadvantage of a shorter reach, and a lighter weapon. For another minute, the two played a game of cat and mouse. Percy would strike at Alyssa, and she would simply dance away with agile. She had some close calls, but she managed.

Percy tried another right hand cut, but Alyssa dropped to her haunches, and swept her right leg into Percy's ankles in an arc. Percy had a surprised look on his face when his feet were swept from underneath him, and he crashed to the ground. Alyssa took the opportunity to take a breath, but Percy was already up on his feet.

Percy tried another low sweep to the feet, and Alyssa was forced to use her blade to deflect it, jarring her arm. As the knife came close to the ground, Percy stomped on it, and it was ripped from Alyssa's hand. Percy held Alyssa at sword's point. Riptide was barely touching the fleshy part of Alyssa's throat.

Percy smirked. "I win," he spoke softly, and dropped the point of the sword. They both took a chance to catch their breath. They were both covered in sweat, plastering their clothing to their bodies. All of a sudden, Alyssa's was swarmed with demigods, each of them patting her on the back and congratulating her for coming so close to defeating the legendary hero. Alyssa allowed a small smile to break through.

Percy smiled at her. "Not too bad. To be honest, I thought I was a goner back when you had me on the ground. That was a cool trick," he acknowledged. Alyssa chuckled. "Speak for yourself. You were one of the hardest opponents I ever faced."

Alyssa looked up at the sky. The Sun was starting to set. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she said tiredly, followed by a yawn. Annabeth nodded. "I can show you to your room if you like? We have one reserved for you in the Big House." Alyssa nodded gratefully. She gathered up her weapons, and waved goodbye to the other campers, then followed Annabeth.

After getting settled into her new room, Alyssa laid in the soft bed, heaving a huge sigh of bliss. Her back was slightly sore from the training, but then again, she trained every day back in Araluen. Sore muscles were definitely not a new experience. She shifted so that she lay on her side, and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure where her life was going right now, and how she could get home, but all she could do was watch and let fate decide.

In the meantime, she could use some well-deserved sleep.

**IMPORTANT: Seeing as Royal Ranger and House of Hades came out, I still have yet to read them, which means that the story is going to go on just like normal, but just pretend like the new books never happened, okay? I can't reference events that happened in those books, or any details, etc. (I hope you get what I mean) So…please take that into consideration when reading my stories xD**

**Feedback and more suggestions much appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Seas of Emerald**


End file.
